


The Dock

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Sex, Smut, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Be careful what you wish for ...





	The Dock

* * *

* * *

Montana stood on the dock looking out over the lake. All this fresh air was kicking her ass all over the place. It was breathing in cool pieces of paper, all slicing sliding cuts that froze over as soon as they were made. She lit a cigarette and dropped the match. Heat filled her again as she took an almost orgasmic mouthful of smoke into her lungs. “Ahhh fuck. I needed this.”

A chuckle from behind her suddenly startled her. Montana almost fell into the water in her surprise. A small hand on her arm and another on her back steadied her. “Brooke. You scared the shit out of me.”

Brooke who wore more mischief than contrition on her face, stepped back as Montana steadied. She smiled. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to check on you. The guys were all falling asleep watching the Olympics.” She shrugged shyly.

Montana looked Brooke over. “Still playing the virgin? No bud or rod for you?” she teased as she stepped closer. She loved to touch the shy young woman. And look at her. And fantasize about her. 

Brooke shot her a sidelong glance and stepped closer to the edge of the dock. “The water looks good tonight.” She turned with a smile. “No one goes in without a buddy.”

Montana gave an unladylike snort. “Be terrible to break rules wouldn’t it?” She stilled at the sight of Brooke pulling off her shirt and dropping it to the dock. The fiercely blonde woman’s eyes slid over the revealed skin. Her mouth watered the first day at seeing the mouse naked in the shower, but this was Brooke getting naked knowing someone was going to ogle her. Montana’s fingers moved to the zipper of her short skirt and slid it down. 

Brooke smiled and turned slightly. She was teasing Montana horribly and knew it. Turning her head, she looked slowly up and down Montana’s body and licked her lips. A hit was scored as Montana shivered at her expression. Brooke lowered herself into the water.

Montana sat naked on the edge of the dock watching Brooke come up, pushing her hair back. She wanted her. Montana billed herself as omnisexual, but she had to admit this woman was making her forget the little boys in the cabin. She gasped as Brooke slid fine hands over Montana’s knees, gripping her thighs.

The blonde leaned down as Brooke pressed up for a kiss. Their lips crashed, and the shy woman’s tongue demanded and claimed the mouth of the stunned blonde. Montana’s hand kept to Brooke’s back keeping her in place as the kiss danced and demanded of them both. When Montana drew back for breath, she saw Brooke’s eyes, only the barest ring of color boring into her. “Fuck Brooke,” she whispered. “You are setting off a volcano.”

Brook gave a smile and dropped down into the water. When she came back up, she pressed her lips against Montana’s stomach as she pushed the blonde’s legs apart further. Montana groaned as the shy woman nipped and kissed her way up one inner thigh to dance her tongue over Montana’s clit. The blonde’s eyes closed and she leaned back onto her elbows as Brooke teased her. A light rain fell from the sky tapping at her. Her sensitive skin was sending her body into overdrive. “Fuck,” she breathed out. She swallowed hard against the cries that she wanted to cry out as a finger slid into her already molten core. Hot tongue, finger and a cool dusting of rain felt like heaven to her.

As virginal as Brooke was, she apparently knew some things. She knew a woman as well traveled as Montana needed more than a single finger. Soon, Montana was being pounded by several fingers as Brooke alternated between sweet and just shy of painful use of her tongue and lips on Montana’s clit. 

Montana felt the wave hit her harder and faster than anything she’d ever known. She was boneless by the time Brooke eased herself away. Montana caught her breath and tried to feel her rubber legs again. She smiled and prepared to show Brooke some Montana style appreciation when she heard it. Jingling.

Her eyes flew open and she looked up in time to see an oar descending toward her head.

Montana sat up bathed in sweat. She looked around and saw Brook on her bunk looking at her. “You okay Montana?” the shy woman whispered.

Montana nodded. “Sorry if I woke you though I can’t imagine a virgin dream worth staying asleep for,” she joked.

Brooke smiled and approached Montana’s bed. “I have a confession.” she said quietly.

“What’s that Brooke?”

Brooke smiled and moved very close. “I’m not really a virgin. I just have trouble finding people who like to play my way.”

Montana chuckled and ran her fingers along Brooke’s side. “And what way is that Brookie?” she whispered back.

Faster than Montana’s eyes could follow Brooke’s hand flew under her pillow, snapped open her knife and held the tip to Montana’s chin, pressing. “For keeps.” Brooke whispered.

**THE END**


End file.
